Home Alone
by flashyturk
Summary: ..Oh, hi." "..Matt. I see what you're doing, there." --- Not what you think; people. Matt and Mello, friendship. Oneshot.


(A/N): I'm too lazy to do a disclaimer, but you know the drill. This ain't mine, and I sadface because of that. ;c

This was based on some random thought my Danna and I were thinking about when were on Yahoo. Don't ask; I got bored at work, and typed it up as a fanfiction. Enjoy..?

-------------------------

It was abrupt. Mello already had his keys in hand; and a chocolate bar stashed in his leathered jacket as he turned to the doorway to leave. This was expected. Normally, he left without a word to his indifferent espionage counterpart..

"Matt, I've got some.. _business_.. to attend to. Protect the house. I'll be back some time later."

"..Uhh, okay." He tapped at the controller idly.. Matt was clearly not paying any attention.. _Again_. The door slammed shut; the chocolate addict leaving the premises as soon as he had arrived. The faint sound of a motor revving and eventually charging off into the distance was barely audible from inside.

As soon as the blonde had left the gamer to work- it was more play than anything-; Matt, who was currently gaming an umpteenth time on the 'Unfair Platformer', after dying several uncountable times (163, actually; but he didn't want to admit he had lost **that** many times), an hour had passed with his work going unfinished. There were cameras placed stragetically about the dreary apartment, watching the happenings in and out. The gamer wasn't paying attention, of course; he was too busy trying to beat the 'fucking piece of shit' map of the game.

There was a crash and a dull thud, about an hour or two later.. Matt wasn't so sure on the time at the moment, until the blonde had returned home, that is- possibly because of the constant threats to his life by choice of the barrel of a pistol, or crashing of random, inanimate objects thrown in his general direction by a very angry, very irritated Mello. The gentle hum of the computers and various laptops skewed and situated around the dilapidated living room of the apartment was the only sound; other than the soft crunch and squeak of alien combat boots; slippery with the stagnant waters from the rain that poured from the morning before.

_Crack_! ..A low hiss emitted from the throat of the intruder. The small, laptop-adorned table in the center of the room collided with a knee; unsuspecting of the various scattered obstacles in the darkness. The only means of light for the man was from dull-lit laptop screens that happened to be open- everything else was shrouded, acting as a mild form of trap to cause a sound in the generally quiet room. This, of course, was to gain the attentions of the gamer who never paid attention in the first place. Rustling echoed louder as the man silently invaded; drawing closer to the gamer's room. He was very cautious on which objects were where, as to not draw attention to himself any further than he already may have..

Closer.. closer, the man reached.. He was so close the problem he intended to fix.. The problem in which had invaded his own gang's computers, stolen files and bank account information.. He was just behind this door; a person traced back by a stray line of logs that the redhead hadn't managed to erase as evidence of his intrusion. Well.. the blonde wanted to get money for his plans; who better to do it than the wonderfully lazy gamer, who _just-so-happened_ to know an underground group of cohorts and online thieves?

'I'll get that little shit.. Once I gut him.. we'll get our money back.. Nobody fucks with us like that..' Quite charming, his thoughts of ill-intent. He ghosted his gloved fingertips over the doorknob, finally resting on it delicately, with pure grace. The door flung open violently, rushing inward to thwart the evil little hacker that had practically ruined his gang's financing-- only.. To be faced with another miscalculated anomaly.

"**..Why, hello thar.**"

A gun was clearly pointed toward the man's chest from across the room, a red line directing the bullet's potential direction and solid, fleshy obstacle. The redhead was seated, not even facing the man at the moment; only looking off onto the monitors around him; the man visibly paled and began to sweat as he noted the multiple angles of camera shots that appeared on the monitors, of the apartment he had just thought he intruded so eloquently. His gloved hand held the metallic weapon, the main digit hovering above the trigger as light from the screens glinted an orange hue from the goggles over his eyes.

"You've got three seconds to get out of my sight, before I think of disposing of you properly."

The man would have whimpered, if he weren't facing such a scrawny and rather dorky looking teen such as Matt. He took a step back, holding up his hands rather sluggishly in a retreating manner.. Then, a small clutter hit the floor as the gang member stepped backward.

It was a thin DVD case, with a notebook paper insert labeled ,'Gears of War 2.'

Oh, _hell_ no.

Matt didn't hesitate, then. "Three." The shot rang out, hitting its mark on the intruder's chest, knocking him to his back to roll over; dead.

"Don't touch my shit, you game-stealing fucktard." Matt didn't have room to talk.. As that game was a stolen, bootleg version, anyway.

----------------------------------

Mello, whom had finished his deeds earlier in the day, returned to the gamer's residence in a huff. He was out of chocolate, the mafia goons were being 'douche bags', and his plan was yet again pushed aside by a better one from Near. He was not in a happy mood. "MATT. You better be off your lazy ass as soon as I get through this fucking door, and you DAMN well better get me some fucking chocolate-- ..."

The stripe-sporting redhead was lurched over the main window of the apartment's living room, struggling to pick up the larger frame of what it looked like; some random, lowly gang member. He was almost positive that the poor bastard was dead; there was a smear of blood on the goggled gamer's hands as he shoved the first part of the carcass through the window. Mello was dumbfounded. Not only did he manage to kill someone- as amazing as that is-, the gamer was trying to rid the body in a completely obvious, lazy way.

The goggles looked up toward the staring blonde, a slightly panicked emotion striking his features for a split second. "...Oh, hi."

"..Matt.. I see what you're doing, there."

"...Uhh.. Yeah, so?" Stripes were getting smudged with the increasingly oozing red liquid.

"...What happened here?" He placed gloved hands on leather hips. His foot tapped impatiently, following the small trail of blood from the gamer's room to the spot the goggled one was currently residing in.

"..I, uh.. 'protected the house'?"

Mello just stared at him.. then grinned. "...Aww. Good Mutt."

Matt then shoved the entire body out of the window, a sickening crack following the movement. Matt looked over the edge, and winced. "He hit a mailbox.. ..Then some pedestrian.. ..Oh, look. Heh, she's screaming."

A blue glare silenced the gamer's snickers into submission. The blonde promptly stomped over to the redhead, and punched him down on the head. "..Damn it, Matt! Now we have to not ONLY get rid of the fucking evidence, we have to kill the witnesses!"

"Sorry, I'm sorry! Jesus Christ, your fist is fucking boney!" That was only greeted with an angry huff, and another knock to his head. "OW, OW!! I'll shut up, I'll shut up!!"

Mello flicked his phone open with an annoyed grunt, shooting a glare toward the sheepishly grinning gamer. "Guys, it's Mello. I've got something for you to clean up.."

------


End file.
